


Movie Nights

by supportsapphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Mentions of Death, Movie Night, Sibling bond, Slice of Life, laughs, mentions of the rest of ow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsapphic/pseuds/supportsapphic
Summary: Jesse visits Fareeha and the two decide to watch old Amari home movies, featuring all the friends and family that they lost or moved on from.





	Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> For lesbianvelvet on Tumblr! THIS IS NOT A SHIP FIC. Fareeha is 13 in this fic and Jesse is 18.

“I can’t believe I agreed to babysit you,” Jesse McCree groaned as he climbed over the back of the couch. 

With a quick flop he landed on the couch, the tv controller falling over with a clang. Flippantly, he dropped a bowl of freshly made popcorn into his lap and took a handful to shovel into his mouth. In front of him, a young Fareeha sat on her knees as she went through a box of DVDs. 

“Not a babysitter! I don’t need a babysitter, I told dad that. I could beat up anyone who decided to break in! You’re just my guest!” 

“As much as I’d love to hear all about some thirteen year old beating the hell outta some old man, I don’t think the publicity is something ya need right now.”

Fareeha groaned as she flipped over another DVD, she had seen these movies all too many times. She wanted to do something new- spend the afternoon having fun instead of forcing Jesse to watch boring movies with her. She rarely saw him anymore, especially after the death of her mother. Who knew when the next time she’d see him would be? The last thing she wanted was to have her final memory with him being the two of them watching Disney movies until they fell asleep from boredom. 

Jesse kicked off his boots effortlessly and leaned forward. He peered over Fareeha’s shoulder and at the mess of a box. Mumbling a quick ‘move over’, he reached into the box and fished out the deepest DVD he could reach. The DVD’s reflective surface was completely blank except for a small pink heart drawn in the center of the title line. 

“What the heck is this?” He asked.

Fareeha leaned back and pulled his arm down in her direction so she could take a quick look at its cover, “I think those are the family movies. Dad always wanted to keep them. Mom and I thought it was nerdy so we never actually watched what he recorded…” 

“Let’s watch it then.”

“What? But she…” 

“I get it’s hard Fareeha, but these are all good memories, right? It’s been a year… Maybe these will help.” 

A part of Fareeha paused. Maybe he needed it more than her? They both lost so many people last year… Her mom, Gabe, and Jack. All gone in such a short period of time. Most of Overwatch dispersed. Jesse had started to ‘freelance’- whatever that meant, and by the few times he came around, it seemed like he was drowning himself in work. Putting on a brave face, Fareeha nodded her head.

“Yeah, let’s watch it!” 

Fareeha snatched the DVD from him and clambered to her feet. She carefully placed it into the DVD player and took a seat on the couch next to Jesse. As the movie loaded up, she reached over and grabbed the bowl of popcorn from him. To no shock, he covered the batch in chili and lime. It was something he had taught her how to do as well. It was while she was staying the night at Watchpoint Gibraltar long ago, that he showed her how and told her all about how his family would do the same before he lost them. 

The recording started up, and quickly Fareeha recognized it as one of the many Overwatch facilities. They didn’t allow recording, or family even in for that matter, but that never stopped the Amaris. After all, who would cross the amazing Ana? In the video, a slightly younger Jesse stood in front of the shooting range with his hand clenched around his gun nervously. Ana stood behind him, giving him tips and advise. Move your legs slightly, straighten your back, keep your head high… And he shot. Only to completely miss. 

Fareeha couldn’t help but let out an obnoxious laugh as Jesse tried to shoot again in the video, once again missing the target. Next to her, the slightly older and much more talented Jesse nudged her.

“Give me a break! That was my first day!”

“Your first day at Overwatch, not at shooting! Remember how you walked in all ‘oh don’t worry darlin’, I got this!’ because you were a little ex Deadlock baddie!” 

“Oh har har, very funny Fareeha.” Jesse rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the small smile that stretched across his face. 

They spent the next of the hour watching more and more clips. They varied from scene of just her and her mom, to ones of them with the entire Overwatch crew on the few times they got together for holidays. Winston, Gabe, Lena, Angela, Jack- everyone had an appearance at least once in the many recordings that her dad took. 

In the final clip, they were gathered at her house for Thanksgiving. It was the Thanksgiving before everything went downhill. The entire group was there, along with the Lindholms, Reinhardt, and even a few of the newer Overwatch recruits. In the video, Gabe cleared his throat and stood up, his glass in hand as raised it up. 

“To the memories that we’ve made, and the friends that we’ve gained. Overwatch is a bitch,” Ana shot him a look for using foul language, “I mean… It’s complicated. But I’ve met the best people I could through them.”

As he sat down and everyone began to eat, Fareeha let out a small sob. She quickly pulled clasped her hand over her mouth, mad at herself for crying in front of Jesse like some baby. She had made it a rule for herself since the first day she had learned about her mom- she’d no longer cry in front of others. She wouldn’t show weakness. They had other things to worry about. 

When Fareeha felt a hand settle on her shoulder, she quickly pulled away from it and stood up, knocking the popcorn all over the ground. She cursed- letting out that one word her mom always yelled at her for saying, and collapsed onto the group to quickly pick up the mess.

“Fareeha,” Jesse spoke calmly at first, but only became more assertive as the younger girl ignored him and became more frantic, “Fareeha!”

He got up and took the popcorn bowl from her, forcing her to stop cleaning and finally turn to him.

“You should go, I’m fine here alone. Dad is just dumb and worries too much.” 

“What? No, listen. It’s fine to cry and to be sad. You lost a lot and need to let that pain out.” 

“You did too. But I barely even see you anymore! You’re the only one I have left, everyone else moved on and even you aren’t always there. Where have you been?” 

Jesse sighed and took a step back away from her, retreating back to his seat on the couch. “I’m doin’ what I gotta do, okay? I still gotta work, gotta live…” 

Fareeha remained silent, her eyes focused on the ground as the possibilities ran through her head. Lena had moved on to go back home. Angela was doing medic stuff all over the world. Winston was who knows where, and last she heard the Lindholms and Reinhardt were having their own adventures. Even Jesse was apparently. All the while, she was stuck with school or her dad only. She loved him but she wanted to see the others too. She wanted to live too!

“I hate being a kid.” She finally broke the silence after a few minutes.

“It sucks, I get it. I know what would make you feel better though…” Jesse trailed off as he searched the couch for the remote.

“What?” Fareeha lifted her eyes, squinting in his direction.

“Oh, I dunno.. Maybe watching Genji kick my butt for the umpteenth million time?” 

She looked over at the television, where Jesse had rewinded it up to the point where the two were practicing. Genji always seemed angry and while she was sure he was trying to scare her, Fareeha only felt pity. They never got too close, but she still cared. 

“That does sound pretty awesome…” Slowly, she also returned to her seat. “What even happened to him?”

Jesse pressed play, “He had to find himself and the whole mess gave him that opportunity to. I’m sure he’s getting the help he needs. And when Genji gets back?” He leaned over and lightly pinched her arm, “I’m demanding a rematch and you have to record it.” 

“I can… If you let me shoot your gun after! I haven’t been able to do anything dangerous! Dad is always too worried!” 

“Oh sure, I’ll let you shoot! Then I can roast you for your bad aim like you did to me!” 

“Not gonna happen! I’m too badass to miss!” 

Jesse faked gasp, “language, young lady!” 

“Shove it, old man!” Fareeha interrupted her grin to stick her tongue out at Jesse, his reaction causing a laugh bubbling up inside of her. 

Fareeha finally admitted to herself that maybe her dad was right. Maybe the home videos were a good idea.


End file.
